


Start of a War - variation

by Green_Sphynx



Series: The Start of a War [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, alternative POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: One of the parts from the story retold from a different perspective. Surprise kisses are mutual.





	Start of a War - variation

_‘I’ve dreamed of the kiss I stole ‘neath the arbor._ __  
_I’ve dreamed of the promise ‘neath the old ash tree._ __  
_O, I know she is there, daisies in her hair,_ _  
_ _Waiting by the Chantry to marry me.’_

All things considered, being interrupted by Fenris’ lips had possibly been the last thing he had been expecting.  
His fingers went slack on the book, even as the elf pulled away, tips of his ears flushing an attractive shade of pink Anders had never thought possible on such tanned skin.  
He gaped. “W-why did you-?”  
“ _You_ were the one who told me to get a feel for the words!” The elf seemed to bristle in his embarrassment, and had Anders felt any less embarrassed himself he would’ve enjoyed the sight. As it was, he only felt his own face grow incredibly hot at the supposed misunderstanding. Fenris couldn’t _possibly_ have thought this was what he meant, right? Had the elf thought his words were an invitation?  
“Not that literally!”  
Fenris shoved at a stack of books on the desk, sending it tumbling to the floor in a startling clatter. Dust flew up in a small ineffective cloud, and the frustration on the elf’s face alone told Anders that wasn’t half as satisfying as it had been supposed to be.  
“It wasn’t working,” Fenris growled defensively, glaring at him heatedly.“Don’t blame me for trying to follow your badly worded instructions!”  
“B-but you-”  
“Shut up! Let’s continue.”  
Very well. If that was what Fenris wanted, Anders could only oblige. It may not have been an invitation when he uttered the words, he _did_ want to kiss the infuriating elf before him. So he did.  
He snatched the elf’s tunic, dragging him close to press their lips together hard and hungrily, tension of month - _years -_ of antagonism dissolving in the kiss all at once, to take on a bright new flavour.  
A flavour of lyrium, wine, and most importantly a flutter in the stomach Anders hadn’t felt since Karl.


End file.
